One Less Lonely Girl
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT! Logan see her standing by the table. Why is one of the best dancers not dancing? Disclaimer: I own nothing


Logan smoothed his tie. He was nervous. His friend next to him shoved his shoulder. He jerked his head to the sweet table. Logan nodded and walked over to the table. He could see her. Her red hair caught the light and seemed to glow. She was standing by herself and was swaying to the beat. She had a small smile and he covered her eyes.

"Hey Little Red."

Cece jumped at the familiar voice. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear him. She had hoped to hide in a corner. She didn't want to come to the dance but Duce begged her too. Ever since Dina had switched schools, Duce hadn't seen her. She had agreed to go. She didn't want to watch a movie with Rocky. Their friendship was rocky.

She went with Duce. He had danced with her once but she told him to go back to his girlfriend. She had not been asked by anyone since him.

If she had known that Logan went to the same school as Dina she would have never agreed to have come. She felt weird around him. She had ever since the wedding.

"Logan. I didn't know you went to this school."

"Yeah. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Dina transferred and Duce asked me to come."

Logan nodded and both were silent. They watched everyone danced.

Cece could see everyone laughing and having fun. She could see the snow falling outside. Yet she felt as if she wasn't in the room. All she was aware of was Logan standing next to her. She could fell his warmth.

When he leaned in close, she almost gasped.

"Do you want to dance Little Red?"

Logan's heart was beating fast. All he could see was Cece and her gorgeous hair. He didn't realize what he was doing until he leaned over and asked her to dance.

She looked at him in shock. Did he just ask her to dance?

She bit her lip. He was her best friend's ex boyfriend. Her almost ex step brother. Their relationship was complicated.

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The music went from an upbeat song to a slow romantic song.

Cece bit her lip and Logan's eyes followed her movement. She shivered.

He placed his hands on her waist and she circled hers around his neck. The floor was crowded so he pulled her in closer.

Cece looked up at him. She forgot how tall he was. In her heels, she was about three inches shorter.

Logan stared at her. She was beautiful. He had noticed it when he first met her.

She got under his skin. He was normally cool and collected, but Cece, she made him feel different.

Dancing with Logan made her feel safe. She laid her head on his shoulder and she felt him take a breath.

She knew what she was doing was wrong

There was voice in the back of her head, yelling at her.

_What do you think you are doing young lady?_

_He's Rocky's ex. Remember Rocky? Your bff?_

_He's was almost your step brother. This could be considered almost incest!_

_Cecelia Jones. Listen to me! _

Cece tuned out the voice. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. She raised her head and saw Duce. He shot her a smile and she blushed.

Duce was a good friend. Despite his childish antics, he had good advice. He was the one she told about her feelings for Logan.

She knew she had a crush on Logan when she started working with him. She was going to tell Rocky but she had gotten her mad. So she told Duce instead.

Duce told her to tell him and she had planned to. Then she found out they were going to be brother and sissy.

Then the wedding was cancelled and her heart was broken when she found out Rocky and lip locked with Logan. Duce tried to comfort her. He brought her a huge box of chocolates!

When Rocky announced that she was dating Logan, Cece cried herself to sleep.

She didn't mean to ruin Logan's tennis match but when he yelled at her, she knew he could see how sorry she was. She had run out so he wouldn't see her cry.

Logan no idea what to say, the last time he saw her, he was yelling at her for ruining his tennis match. He saw the hurt in her eyes and regretted being so harsh.

She and James had ended it a while ago. She had helped him get together with a smart girl in his trig class. They had ended as good friends.

She looked up at Logan and studied him.

She loved his eyes. They were beautiful. They let her see the real him.

He loved her hair. It matched her. She was fiery.

"Cece" Logan whispered.

Cece's breath caught in her throat.

"Logan"

Logan looked at her. Every part of her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her freckles. Her lips.

She licked her lip. She couldn't help it.

Logan leaned down. He was about an inch away from her mouth.

"Tell me to stop and we can forget this happened."

Cece knew that he wouldn't kiss her unless he said yes. She knew he respected her friendship with Rocky.

Cece tilted her mouth and covered the last inch.

Logan couldn't believe it. He was kissing her. He kissed her gently and then deepened the kiss. She responded. He drew away. His father had taught him to be a gentleman.

He looked at her and whispered.

"Zam."

Cece giggled. "Zam."

She moved her hands and hips.

"Dance with me?"

Logan took her hand and spun her around.

And they danced the night away.

There was no Rocky and no parents, just them.

And when he walked her home (Duce left to give them time and so that he could kiss Dina goodnight), Logan kissed her.

They exchanged numbers. They knew that there were a lot of risks, but for each other it was worth it.

* * *

(10 years later)

Logan swept Cece up and they danced. He whispered in her ear as she laughed. Rocky smiled. Her best friend was in love. When Cece had told her 5 years ago, that she was dating her ex, Rocky was mad. It wasn't because it was Logan. It was because Cece had kept it a secret.

Duce smiled.

Cece and Logan were finally getting married. They had been dating on and off for the past ten years. Yet they made it. He was so happy for his two friends. Even a blind person could tell they were in love.

Logan kissed his wife's hair.

Cece giggled and kissed his lips. She tilted her head.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the time I asked you dance. I was thinking of how nervous I was and then of how happy I did. There were many girls by the table with no partners, I'm glad I choose you."

"Now's there's one less lonely girl."

Logan leaned down and kissed her. He loved her.

**The song that inspired this was One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber.**

**7****th**** update since last night!**

**Hope your Holidays are going great.**

**I hope you like this. REVIEW! Check out my other stories and review them too.**

**Check out my poll about one of my stories.**

**Love you my little Wallflowers!**


End file.
